In the conventional art, fueling transactions for airplanes are usually a manually intense process relying on paper-based systems. Existing systems are typically mechanical meters mounted on Aircraft Fueling Vehicles and Aircraft Fuel Servicing Hydrant Vehicles (Hydrant Vehicles) that provide fuel to airplanes. In a typical fueling transaction, a fueling service agent uses paper receipts to manually stamp a current fuel total before and after fueling an airplane. Copies of this paper information are then hand carried to the pilot of the aircraft and to fuel accountants who manually calculate the total volume of fuel pumped into the aircraft. Eventually, fuel accountants will manually key in the day's fuel information into their accounting system databases.
Although the conventional systems have been in use for a number of years, they have certain limitations. For example, the act of manually stamping paper tickets and passing hard copies to a number of different individuals is a time consuming and inefficient process. Furthermore, lost tickets are also a common problem with the conventional systems.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a fueling data acquisition solution that overcomes the limitations of current systems. Particularly, a need exists in the art for an electronic fueling data acquisition system that can wirelessly communicate with other devices to distribute the necessary fuel information without the need for physical paper tickets. Furthermore, a need exists for a low power electronic fueling data acquisition system that does not need site power to operate.